


The Stag Night

by FallenAkito



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, John Watson - Freeform, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock and John being drunk, Stag Night, experimenting, sfw, sign of three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A speed made Johnlock ficlet. This is made for reapersun (tumblr) in appreciation to a drunken Johnlock fanart (clicky the link in the notes). You wanted some sort of ficlet, so I made one. It’s nothing special but anyway.. hope you and all others like it!</p>
<p>(Sorry if my English isn’t the best xx)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stag Night

They were only out for two hours. Two hours out on his stag night and they had already drank enough to lie on the stairs to their flat. It felt really too hard to get up there, if they couldn’t even stand straight. He was nearly sleeping when Mrs Hudson entered the doorway to get the trash out. Sherlock was the first of them who tried to get up again after realizing they had only spent two hours outside. The duo tried to get upstairs and made it somehow safe without one falling down again. John had to admit it was quite amusing how his friend tried to get out of his coat, which landed right on the spot on the floor where he stood for a moment. He seemed to be a little bit spaced so John reached for the heavy fabric and put it on the chair.

"You okay?"

"Mh? Eh.. yeah yeah.. what ‘re we doing now? The night is long!"

Sherlock was heading for the cupboard where his whisky was always standing and John didn’t mind. Yeah… it was his stag night, so why not?   
They both ended up with the hilarious idea to play ‘Who am I’. Ha! John felt clever! Really clever! Sherlock would never think of the fact he puts his name on the piece of paper. This was clever! Wait, was it? Maybe Sherlock thought the same thing! He heard him giggling and looked back to his dark-haired friend. Both of them had stopped thinking about how much they had drunk. Obviously too much, but who cares! Also it was amusing to see Sherlock in this state. John had seen him drinking alcohol from time to time but not that much. Back to topic. John was thinking about what his friend wrote down on the paper for him. Hm.. Maybe he really had the same idea…

"I am you." Sherlock said suddenly, pointing at him with the glas in his hand before starting to giggle again. Okay no. Sherlock had not the same idea. The doctor shook his head with a smile and Sherlock leaned back in his chair, sipping on his glass.

"Your move."

So John started thinking about the name his friend picked up for him and leaned forward unconsciously. That was the moment he was nearly falling out of his seat so he grabbed for the knee of the consulting detective. It took him a moment to realize what he was doing, so he took of his hands and held them up in a silent apology. “I don’t mind.” Sherlock just shook his head slightly and they both fell silent for a moment. The smaller man didn’t even noticed he was staring his friend for almost two minutes. His eyes wandered over the the face of his drunk flatmate and had to admit he had never seen him smiling like this before. A thought was occuring to him and he only said to himself it was because of the amount of alcohol.

"Ehm.. so.. if you don’t mind…" he started and put his own glas away.

"Hm?" Sherlock tilted his head to one side and eyed him for a moment, waiting for what he wanted to say. His thoughts were blurred and he wasn’t able to think straight… also he had the feeling his world was spinning slightly.

"Would… would you mind… if I’d kiss you?" In the next moment he assumed his friend standing up and saying that he was a really ridiculous man. He never heard those words.

"Nah.. I said I don’t mind." The detective shrugged a little and made gesture for him to come closer. John swallowed for a second, his heartbeat rising and hammering against his chest when he moved near to him. For a short moment Mary was erased out of his mind when he approached Sherlock and stared into the fogged bright blue eyes. A tint of red was on his cheeks and he could feel the hot breath of the other on his own lips. Oh for god’s sake.. why was this man so fucking beautiful in this moment? And first of all he looked so hot with the slightly parted lips and…

"I thought.. you’d want to kiss." The blue-eyed raised an eyebrow before placing a hand in the neck of the doctor.

"Eh.. yeah.. I was only thinking ab-" John couldn’t finish his sentence because Sherlock pulled him down already and locked his lips with his. He never noticed he held his breath until they broke away again. It was just a short one, only pressing lips on lips. Nothing special. But they felt so smooth and warm. It was the voice of the other male who snapped him out of his thoughts.

"How was’it?" he asked and grinned at him.

"… surprisingly good." Sherlock only nodded and let go of his neck, but John remained on his place, because he was halfway lieing on his friend. He’d swear that the heart of the taller man was beating as hard as his own. And before the detective could say anything, John kissed him again and this time it was not that shy as before. With a low sigh he let his tongue wander over the lips of his friend and his heart jumped a little bit when Sherlock opened them for him, giving him the access he wanted. With eyes closed John deepened the kiss and touched the his tongue with the tip of his own. He could hear him making a comfortable noise and he ran his fingers through the dark locks, playing with them while their breathing got heavier. It was like a little fight without a winner because they were both too drunk to concentrate properly on it. They parted again, gasping for air. Staring into the eyes of each other before both breaking out in laughter.

The rest of the night was funny then they carried on with their little game, although John never left his place on the chest of the other, placing kisses from time to time on the neck of his friend. On the next day it would be forgotten if they wouldn’t remember… and if they would, both of them would probably pretend that something of this sort never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the fanart: http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/72542816925/if-either-remembers-in-the-morning-they-never-let


End file.
